Przebudzenie
by sylwiazur
Summary: Rozpoczyna się nowe śledźtwo i nowa zagadka. Sue rozmawia z duchami i poznaje tajemniczego nieznajomego. Co on ma wspólnego z zamordowanym mężczyzną? Co na to pozostali członkowie ekipy?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Ruchome ulice Waszyngtonu. Prawie świtało. Ludzie bez wyrazu twarzy śpieszący w różne strony świata, z maskami na twarzach i zegarkami w dłoniach. Szłam przed siebie, zupełnie bez celu, jakbym coś zgubiła. A w środku czułam się okropnie samotna, zdruzgotana, pozostawiona sobie samej, na pastwę losu.  
Skręciłam w prawo, w ciemną ulicę a przede mną pojawiła się wąska droga, ślepy zaułek. Tak myślałam, jednak zobaczyłam dziurę w płocie a za nią światło…  
Nie była mała ani duża, była w sam raz. W sam raz, abym przełożyła jedną nogę, potem drugą i nim się obejrzałam byłam już po drugiej stronie. Był tam ogromny ogród, w którym długi bluszcz porastał już połowę frontowej ściany domu. Achh…dom. Stary – to na pewno, gdzieniegdzie odpadał tynk, ale moim zdaniem i tak wyglądał dostojnie, z bogatymi drzwiami i zdobieniami…Weszłam. Jakaś część mnie broniła się przed tym, ale ta druga usilnie o to prosiła. Przekroczyłam próg. Dostrzegłam schody prowadzące na górę i drogie balustrady a w kącie coś się poruszało. Było ciemno, ale nie dość żebym nie zauważyła. Podeszłam bliżej. Na wysokości moich oczu coś rytmicznie się poruszało…w lewo, prawo i spowrotem.  
Dotknęłam powoli lakierowanej powierzchni. Przedmiot z początku wydawał się mały, potem stawał się większy, aż uświadomiłam sobie, że to jest but….Dotknęłam wyżej…kawałek spodni i ludzka noga. Odsunęłam się przestraszona i gdy promienie słoneczne zaczęły wpadać przed brudne okna przedzierając się przez gąszcz pajęczyn dostrzegłam człowieka wiszącego na linie i kołyszącego się w takt tykającego zegara. ''Tik – tak'', chociaż nic nie słyszałam, ta bezdźwięczna melodia doprowadzała mnie do szału. I wtedy ujrzałam jego twarz…całkiem znajoma…Nie!!!! To był Jack!!!...  
Ktoś dotknął Mojego ramienia.  
-Witaj w moim koszmarze…- wyczytałam z ruchu warg nieznajomego.

***

-Sue obudź się, no już wstajemy…  
-Lucy?  
-Nie. Święty Mikołaj. Pewnie, że ja a kto inny…  
Zastanowiłam się przez moment. Tak…wyglądała jak Lucy, mówiła jak Lucy…to z pewnością była Lucy.  
Patrzyła teraz na mnie tak jak patrzy się na osobę niezrównoważoną psychicznie, gdyby mogła pewnie zadzwoniłaby po kolegów z kaftanami.  
-Coś Ci się śniło? – Spytała z troską w głosie.  
-Nie…Nie pamiętam. – Skłamałam. Bo tego, co mi się śniło nie dało opisać się słowami. Potem nastąpiły codzienne czynności. Po ubraniu się i zjedzeniu śniadania udałam się do pracy. Na progu powitał mnie Jack swoim uśmiechem.  
-Sue! Mamy sprawę…wiesz to jest strasznie ciekawe… - powiedział podekscytowanym głosem  
- Ach tak…miło Cie widzieć – chciałam dodać ''żywego", ale się powstrzymałam.  
- Sue – mówił prowadząc mnie przez długi hol – chciałbym Ci kogoś przedstawić.  
-Umieram z ciekawości… - powiedziałam zanim się zastanowiłam.  
- Oto Sam Chutley. – Jack wskazał na kogoś stojącego za moimi plecami. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam wysokiego blondyna uśmiechającego się zawadiacko.  
-Miło mi Cie poznać Sue. Słyszałem o Tobie naprawdę bardzo dużo. Wydaje mi się jakbym Cie skądś znał…  
- Mi Ciebie również – powiedziałam i podałam mu drżącą jeszcze rękę.  
Ja Go już znałam. Z mojego najgorszego koszmaru….

ROZDZIAł I

Patrzyli na mnie wciąż nie rozumiejąc moich wątpliwości.  
Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego taka była moja reakcja. A ja, no cóż sama do końca tego nie rozumiałam. Nie pojmowałam jak człowiek, o którym śniłam w nocy mógł się wydostać z koszmaru i jakby nigdy nic stał przede mną. Najgorsza była myśl, że Jack'owi mogłaby stać się krzywda. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykałam oczy widziałam jego twarz…obraz był jak żywy.…tzn. nieżywy. Zwariowałam – innego wytłumaczenia nie ma.  
- Sue…no to jak? Będzie świetna zabawa! – Lucy mówiła podekscytowana. Chyba odleciałam w tych ich całym rozumowaniu, bo nie byłam w stanie wyłapać, o co im chodzi.  
- No to? – Jack patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami…Yhy tzn. brązowymi. Były całkiem normalne. Tak nawet ZA normalne…nic nadzwyczajnego. Naprawdę. Tak właśnie myśle.  
- Sue, dlaczego, się uśmiechasz? – Bobby przyjrzał mi się z zaciekawieniem. Miałam uśmiech na twarzy? Kurcze… zawszę to robię jak myśle o nim.  
- No, bo…myślę, że to całkiem fajna propozycja…Tak, tak może być ciekawie, – Ups,…o co w ogóle chodzi?  
Nie miałam pojęcia, ale uśmiech na twarzy moich współpracowników mówił sam za siebie.  
- A wracając do tematu – zaczął Myles – facet jest strasznie zaangażowany w całą tą sprawę. Ciekawe, na czym mu tak zależy?  
- W jaką sprawę? – Chyba wyglądałam jak z innej bajki, ponieważ nawet Jack, który do tej pory był wyrozumiały patrzył na mnie jak zaczarowany.  
- No w tą, na którą właśnie wyraziłaś zgodę  
- To…znaczy tak…wiem, ale zapomniałam – hmmm? Co ja wygaduje? – A nie moglibyście tak powiedzieć jeszcze raz, o co chodzi?...No wiecie tak dla utrwalenia wiadomości…  
- Ach ta Sue, zawsze musi być świetnie przygotowana – stwierdziła Tara.  
Ej? Do czego przygotowana.  
- No tak właśnie – starałam się żeby mój uśmiech nie wyglądał sztucznie. Nie wiem na ile mi się to udało, ale myśle, że wyglądałam przekonywująco.  
- Więc…- Myles znowu zabrał głos - Sam Chutley, ten gościu, co tutaj przed chwilą był przyszedł prosić nas o pomoc. Na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu ma posiadłość – Myles podrapał się znacząco po brodzie, a jego mina mówiła sama za siebie 'szkoda, że to nie ja' – Stary dom.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego przeszły mnie ciarki  
– W tym domu powiesił się kiedyś jego dziadek. Z początku myślano, że to samobójstwo, więc policja umorzyła sprawę. Jednak Sam znalazł listy zaadresowane do jego dziadka na tydzień przed samobójstwem. Listy te zawierały pogróżki. Sam myśli, że jego dziadek został zamordowany z premedytacją.  
Chce odkryć prawdę, chce żeby sprawiedliwości stało się za dość i jeszcze jedno, chce aby jego dziadek odzyskał wieczny spokój. Podobno teraz jego dusza błąka się po starym domu…uuu  
-Myles! – Bobby rozkazał gniewnym tonem. – Ten koniec twojej opowieści to bajka…Nic nigdzie nie straszy.  
- W każdym razie będziemy mogli się o tym przekonać. – Dokończył Jack  
- W jaki sposób? – Zapytałam zaciekawiona. Niepotrzebnie…znów wszyscy patrzyli na mnie tak samo.  
- No zaproponował nam, żebyśmy do końca sprawy zamieszkali w tym domu. Tara i Bobby zostają. Tara będzie obsługiwała komputer, przecież sprzętu nie przeniesiemy, Bobby będzie nam potrzebny na miejscu. Reszta za jakieś 2 godz. ma być spakowana i ruszamy w drogę – to ostatnie wypowiedział jakbyśmy jechali na jakąś wycieczkę.  
- Ja zostaje – oznajmiłam chłodno. Dobrze, że nie usłyszałam sprzeciwu. Wystarczył mi wyraz ich twarzy.  
- Jak to? Przecież dopiero się zgodziłaś!!!  
- Kiedy? – No fakt…Trzeba było ugryźć się w język…

* * *

Z radia powoli sączyły się usypiające melodie hard rockowe'go  
Kawałka. Dochodziły właśnie do uszu przystojnego bruneta, gdy ten łapczywie chwytając za pokrętło z napisem 'volume' dokręcił do 32. Popatrzyłam na niego z lekkim zażenowaniem…i pomyślałam, że nawet głuchy by usłyszał….  
Jack właśnie mając przed sobą pilot do radia użył go jako mikrofonu. Oddawał się muzyce, a każdy jego członek zapragnął w tym momencie odśpiewać,,Throught The eyes". Z większą siłą i Mocą. Tak to był jego czas  
- You…can make The different!!!!!  
- Jack! - Potrząsnęłam nim lekko – Jack ludzie się gapią...Mógłbyś przynajmniej zamknąć okno jak stoimy na czerwonym.  
- Publika mnie uwielbia….,,You want be Hero… yeah"  
- Jack muszę Cię rozczarować nie każdy potrafi śpiewać….  
Starałam się być delikatna…jednak w jego oczach dostrzegłam lśniące kropelki…"głupia" pomyślałam klnąc w myślach.  
- Ohhh… - złapał mnie za rękę – Tak mi przykro, na pewno się kiedyś nauczysz., Albo jesteś dobra w czymś innym.  
Po czym wrócił do dalszego wycia. Tak wycia, bo inne słowa nie wyrażają, jak bardzo można było zepsuć ten Kawałek.  
''Głupi" pomyślałam, i zajęłam się prowadzeniem czerwonego chevroleta.  
- Jack… - zaczęłam po chwili. Może tym razem mi się uda. Tak, tym razem miało być inaczej czułam to. – Jack…popatrz na to z innej strony. Śpiewając śpiewająco śpiewaną piosenkę nie dostrzegasz śpiewania w śpiewany sposób…Ehh…  
Nie…źle dobrałam słowa…niech to. Miał teraz dziwny wyraz twarzy…tak jakby nie zrozumiał. Ale czego? Tak prosto przemawiałam do Niego.  
- Sue. Bierzmy przykład z Rosjan.  
- Z Rosjan? – Zdziwiłam się.  
- Tak z Rosjan….Dla nich 40 stopni mrozu to nie zimno, 40 km to niedaleko a 40% to nie wódka….  
No pięknie! Zaczyna się….


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Na miejsce przybyliśmy późnym wieczorem, gdy słońce powoli chowało się za złocistą poświatę chmur. Była późna wiosna. Żałowałam, że nigdy nie słyszałam tego wszystkiego, co dzieje się wokoło, kiedy świat budził się do życia, śpiewu ptaków, czy nawet szumu drzew. Byłam przyzwyczajona do odczuwania wszystkich tych bodźców dotykiem, czy też wzrokiem. Nie myliłam się, co do moich obaw. Moim oczom ukazał się stary dom pokryty warstwą bluszczu pnącego się zawzięcie do góry. Identyczny.  
Pomimo tego, iż nawet spodziewałam się jak będzie wyglądał w środku byłam jak małe dziecko, ciekawe wszystkiego. Wszystko by się zgadzało, oprócz kilku małych faktów. Jack był obok mnie, szedł krok w krok, więc nie mógł być tam w środku, nie wisiał przywiązany do sznura…on nadal żył. I całe szczęście. Wszyscy rozpakowywali bagaże, przedrzeźniali się, jaki pokój zajmą, z ruchu warg widziałam, że się śmieją. Tylko ja pozostawałam obojętna na ich rozmowy i uśmiechy. Myles patrzył z zazdrością na każdy kawałek odrywającego się tynku, jakby chciał go zagarnąć i powiedzieć 'pragnę Cię'. Dom jednak milczał raniąc uczucia Myles'a. Nie dziwił mnie również fakt, że Lucy patrzyła na tą scenę z nieukrywaną zazdrością. Tylko, że ona pragnęła być na miejscu starego budynku.  
-Sue – Ktoś potrząsnął mnie za rękaw – wezmę Twoje bagaże daj mi je.  
- Dzięki Di. Mocarz z Ciebie.  
Murzyn odwzajemnił moje słowa ciepłym uśmiechem. Nie wiedząc, czemu Jack przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji z lekkim zażenowaniem. Tak jakby żałował, że sam na to wcześniej nie wpadł. Gdy słońce było już prawie niewidoczne moją twarz owiał lekki podmuch wiatru.  
Teraz cała nasza piątka wraz z rudym, czworonożnym przyjacielem psem stała przed drzwiami starego domu.  
- Koledzy ja bym tam nie wchodził – Di miał na twarzy niewyraźny uśmiech.  
- Nie bądź śmieszny Di. Odsuń się ja wchodzę pierwszy…ten dom mnie wzywa. Przemawia do mnie.  
Chce, żebym pierwszy przekroczył próg – powiedział Myles  
- I co Ci jeszcze mówi? – Di spojrzał na niego z przejęciem.  
- Uważaj jak wchodzisz cymbale. – Odparował Jack, a na jego ustach pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.  
Wbiłam mu łokieć w brzuch, ale widocznie to nie przyniosło rezultatu, ponieważ nawet się nie skrzywił.  
-Ludzie, tu jest jak w bajce. To strasznie stara i droga rezydencja… - Lucy nie ukrywała swojego zachwytu.  
Faktycznie moja przyjaciółka nie przesadzała. Wszystko było idealne, inaczej niż się spodziewałam – odwrotnie niż w moim śnie. Każdy miał własny pokój i łazienkę, tylko kuchnia wydawała się być wspólna.  
Po kolacji i zakwaterowaniu się w naszych pokojach przyszedł czas na sen. Ja dzieliłam wspólne łoże z Levim, przynajmniej dzięki niemu nie czułam się tak samotna.  
Położyłam głowę na wygodnej poduszce, zamykając oczy i pozwalając sobie na odpłynięcie w nierealny świat marzeń i fantazji, gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę zatykając usta ręką. Zapaliło się światło.  
- Jack? Co Ty tutaj robisz?  
- Cii – Przyłożył sobie palec do ust. – Po prostu nie mogłem zaspać.  
- Dlaczego, czy coś się stało?  
Usiadłam naprzeciw niego, aby móc obserwować każdy ruch jego ust. W ciepłym świetle lampki nocnej wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przystojnie. Karciłam się za te myśli, które nawiedzały mnie coraz częściej. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie faktu, że mogłam myśleć o nim inaczej niż o bracie lub przyjacielu.  
- Po prostu, boje się, że jak zaśpię będę miał koszmary… - powiedział rozglądając się na boki.  
- A masz koszmary? – Zapytałam  
- Bardzo wyraziste.  
- Opowiedz mi o nich, proszę.  
- Nie chcę, abyś i Ty potem je miała. No, ale skoro nalegasz.  
Mój najgorszy koszmar zaczyna się zawsze w tym samym i jednym miejscu.  
- Jakie to miejsce?  
- Supermarket TESCO – na twarzy Jacka'a malowało się przerażenie. – Przemierzam półki w poszukiwaniu czerwonej fasolki do sałatki, potem zawsze mylę się i biorę z półki groszek konserwowy, ale to nie jest najgorsze….  
- Nie? – Spytałam zaskoczona myśląc, 'co może być gorszego od groszku konserwowanego'? Ach już wiem, to na pewno musiały być kiełki sojowe.  
- Nie… - odpowiedział Jack. – Bo widzisz…On, ten groszek, On jest po terminie!!!!  
- Och – wyrwało mi się zupełnie odruchowo – To teraz na pewno nie zaśpie.  
- Nie martw się – Pocieszył mnie Jack – Zostanę z Tobą. Bo moim drugim najgorszym koszmarem jest myśl, że mogłoby Cię zabraknąć…

***

Byłam w siódmym niebie. Obok mnie leżało ucieleśnienie moich marzeń, moja opoka, przyjaciel, mój Anioł. Przyglądałam mu się z zaciekawieniem, wdychając zapach dawno zwietrzałych już perfum. Jednak ja je czułam. Czułam również, że nic nie mogę zrobić a moja bezsilność wprowadzała mnie w stan apatii. Strach precyzyjnie paraliżował całe moje ciało, od stóp po czubek głowy. Nie pozwolił mi się ruszyć choćby na milimetr. Bałam się. Bałam się, że moimi niezgrabnymi ruchami zbudzę go, a wtedy uleci tak samo jak piękny sen, kończący się wraz z nadejściem poranka. Przez ogromne okno wpadały promienie słoneczne ogrzewając moją twarz. Powoli wysunęłam się spod ciepłej pościeli tym samym wsuwając nogi w puszyste kapcie, tęsknie patrząc na łoże, które zostawiałam za sobą. Levi był już koło mnie. Kazałam mu być cicho, a ten posłusznie wdrapał się na łóżko, na którym jeszcze smacznie spał Jack. Udałam się do łazienki. Przeczesując włosy zamknęłam zmęczone oczy. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że nie spałam. Zajęta byłam uważnym wpatrywaniem się w twarz mojego chwilowego współlokatora. Gdy je otworzyłam w lustrze ujrzałam jego odbicie za mną…  
-Tak, mam omamy – powiedziałam bardziej do siebie.  
Moja zjawa poruszyła ustami. Nie zrozumiałam, co mówi, musiałam się odwrócić, ponieważ w lustrze świat widziany jest na odwrót.  
-Jakie omamy? – Powtórzył Jack z Uśmiechem.  
Cholera. Zawsze chlapnę coś w najlepszym momencie.  
- Wiesz…Takie tam. Latające.  
- Latające? – Zawtórował, a słodki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.  
'Ale banan' – pomyślałam.  
- No tak, a do tego kolorowe. Fioletowe. – Dodałam szeptem  
- Uhh… - skrzywił się.- Nie lubię fioletowego. Tylko im tego nie mów – puścił mi perskie oko i zachichotaliśmy razem.  
- Ok. Jak Ci się spało?  
- Nie licząc tego, że strasznie się wierciłaś i rzucałaś…- zażartował.  
Wiedziałam, że to nie jest prawda. Przecież ja wcale nie spałam. Nie mogłam oderwać oczu od mojego anioła. A teraz stał tutaj, przede mną na wpół nagi. Było mi głupio, że nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku.  
- A tak naprawdę... – Dokończył – gdybyś nie chrapała pomyślałbym, że zapadłaś w śpiączkę.  
Zignorowałam wzmiankę o chrapaniu. Ja nie chrapię. Nigdy.  
Przeczesując moje długie włosy trafiłam na kołtuna. Nie mogłam go rozczesać. Jack powoli zbliżył się do mnie  
- Daj, pomogę Ci – zaoferował się.  
Był tak, blisko, że czułam jego ciepło, jego zapach.  
Zapadła cisza. Tak…może ja cały czas słyszę ciszę, ale ta była całkiem inna. Prawie nie do zniesienia. Gdybym nie była do niej przyzwyczajona pewnie bym zwariowała, eksplodowała na miejscu. Wziął grzebień w dłonie. Przeczesywał moje włosy delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie jak na kogoś tak silnego. Gdy skończył obrócił mnie do siebie.  
Teraz staliśmy prawie twarzą w twarz.  
- Dziękuje – powiedziałam prawie szeptem.  
Uśmiechną się.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie…  
Delikatnie pogładził mnie po policzku i założył wystający kosmyk włosów za ucho. Nagle odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony. Gdy się odsunął wiedziałam, dlaczego. Na progu stała Lucy.  
- Ups…przepraszam… - zachichotała cicho i obdarzyła mnie wzrokiem pełnym nieukrywanej radości.  
Po czym tak szybko jak przyszła, zniknęła.  
-Więc – powiedział Jack. – Pójdę do siebie.  
Chciałam powiedzieć coś w stylu 'nie odchodź' bądź 'zostań ze mną', ale wyszło mi jedynie marne:  
-Ok!  
Zostawiona sama sobie położyłam dłonie na umywalce. Woda ociekająca z mojej twarzy mieszała się z słonym smakiem łez…

***

Śniadania prawie nie tknęłam. Lucy siedziała już przy papierach. W zasadzie wcale nie jeździła z nami nigdzie. Teraz też mogłaby świetnie poradzić sobie zostając w biurze. Jednak wolałam ją mieć przy sobie. A poza tym była świetną kucharką. Lucy miała też nadzieję, że przez ten wyjazd zbliży się, choć trochę do Myles'a.  
Każdy oglądał dom. Chodziliśmy po piwnicy i strychu. Niby nic nie przykuło naszej uwagi. Jedynie miejsce gdzie popełniono zbrodnię. Tak zbrodnię, bo co do tego nie mieliśmy wątpliwości. Dziadek Sama, Maksymilian był powieszony bardzo wysoko 6m. nad ziemią, w wielkim holu. Moim zdaniem człowiek pragnący śmierci nie robi z tego widowiska, a na pewno nie wiesza się tam, gdzie dostać by się nie mógł…  
Znaleźliśmy tylko listy, pisane czcionką drukarską. W tamtych czasach tj. w 1963 używano takiej w biurach lub na pocztach, czy też innych urzędach. Były również zdjęcia.  
- He, ale mają śmieszne miny – powiedział Di wieczorem, gdy siedzieliśmy w kole obmyślając plan działania.  
-Są również filmy. Tylko tyle, że bez dźwięku – oświadczył Myles.  
-Ale po to mamy Sue – uśmiechnął się Jack, a Lucy posłała mi znaczące spojrzenie typu 'zrób coś wreszcie'.  
- Pokażcie te filmy – powiedziałam, ale naszą uwagę przykuł Di trzymający rękę na ustach.  
- Zobaczcie… - powiedział do wszystkich. – Na tym zdjęciu jesteś Ty Sue!

***

Bałam się spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były teraz na mnie. Nigdy nie lubiłam znajdować się w centrum uwagi, więc też nie zdziwiłam się, gdy policzki zaczęły mnie piec niemiłosiernie. Serce pędziło coraz szybciej, nogi miałam miękkie jak z waty a na dodatek wokoło zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno.  
- Pokaż mi tą fotografie – powiedział Jack.  
Ukradkiem i ja spojrzałam. Na zdjęciu były dwie osoby, przystojny blondyn i drobna dziewczyna o blond włosach. Trzymali się za ręce. Mężczyzna wydawał się być szczęśliwy. To był zapewne dziadek Sama. Oni to dopiero byli identyczni. Dziewczyna całkiem podobna do mnie, a jednak inna. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jakby się tak przypatrzeć wcale nie była moją wierną kopią. W pokoju na nowo zrobiło się przyjemnie ciepło, a serce stukało swój ustalony rytm. Fotografia przechodziła z rąk do rąk, Wszyscy byli zachwyceni moją 'siostrą bliźniaczką'. Była w niej taka magia, miłość do mężczyzny stojącego obok niej. To nie była zwykła miłość. Zachwyt, uwielbienie, pragnienie – te słowa byłyby odpowiedniejsze.  
- Sue czy chciałabyś nadal obejrzeć filmy? – Myles wyrwał mnie z zadumy.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedziałam i czekałam, aż chłopcy ustawią projektor. Z drugiej strony ciekawe gdzie oni znaleźli taki przedwojenny sprzęt?  
Po chwili zobaczyłam dom. Ten dom, lecz całkiem inny. Nie porastał go bluszcz, a tynk trzymał się całkiem nieźle. Był po prostu nowy. Kamerzysta wszedł do środka, przeszedł przez hol i znalazł się w kuchni, gdzie odwrócona plecami do niego dziewczyna uparcie przygotowywała posiłek.  
To była ta blondynka ze zdjęcia. Ktoś poklepał ją po ramieniu a ona z uśmiechem odwróciła się do kamery mówiąc bezgłośnie 'witaj kochanie w naszym nowym domu'. Mężczyzna objął ją i na chwile kamera została odłożona kamerując szafki kuchenne. Gdy znów na ekranie pojawił się obraz dziewczyna z wesołym uśmiechem przedrzeźniała się z mężczyzną innym niż Max. Blondyn odłożył kamerę tak, aby w widoczny sposób ujęła ich wszystkich. Podszedł do swojej ukochanej, objął ją ramieniem i pogroził z uśmiechem mężczyźnie obok, po czym z ruchu warg wyczytałam 'nie podrywaj mojej przyszłej żony bracie'…  
Brat Maxa próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale widocznie mu to nie wychodziło. Potem film się urwał.  
Nikt nic nie powiedział. Spodziewałam się jakiejś reakcji, ale widocznie uznali to za zbędne. Może i racja, nic w tym filmie nie było co najmniej dziwnego


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Dochodziła 20. Czas pędził niepostrzeżenie, a my dalej byliśmy w tym samym punkcie. Zero jakichkolwiek innych spostrzeżeń, czy wiadomości. Jedyne to, czego dowiedzieliśmy się był fakt, że Brat Maxa 'prawdopodobnie' był zakochany w Luizie, bo tak miała na imię śliczna blondynka. Z Lucy przeszukiwałyśmy pobliskie biblioteki, siedząc cały dzień w starych gazetach. Luiza w 1963 miała 23 lata. Dzisiaj ma 69, uzyskałyśmy jej adres i jutro szykowałyśmy się na mała wizytę. Była jedyną żyjącą osobą biorącą bezpośrednio udział w owym zdarzeniu.  
Wracałyśmy właśnie niebieskim vanem pożyczonym od Mylesa do domu.  
Hmmm…? Użyłam słowo dom? Tak, może i ta stara rezydencja była od tygodnia moim domem. Byli w niej wszyscy, na których tak bardzo mi zależało.  
Zdziwiłyśmy się, że nie świeciło się żadne światło. Czyżby chłopcy poszli tak wcześnie spać?  
Przekręcając klucz w zamku ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie. Mój żołądek podskoczył do góry i chwiejnym krokiem wrócił na swoje miejsce. Na samym początku przywitał nas Levi.  
Patrzył na mnie swoimi nieprzytomnymi oczami i zataczał slalomy po długim korytarzu, chwile później spał smacznie wykładając się na całej długości swojego legowiska.  
Przeszłyśmy przez hol, potem gabinet aż doszłyśmy wiedzione naszą kobiecą intuicją do salonu, gdzie siedzieli, a raczej można by rzec ''byli w stanie rozkładu'' nasi koledzy. Na stole niezawodny zestaw pijaka.  
Nęcąca swoimi zapachami niczym syrena zwodząca żeglarzy na pewną śmierć, w głównej roli Czysta, obok niej Śledziki, i ogórki kiszone.  
- Dziewczyny… - wydukał Jack - przyłączycie się do nas?  
- Widzę, że bierzecie przykład z Rosjan – zakpiłam.  
Jack popatrzył na mnie niewinnie, a na jego twarzy malował się złośliwy uśmiech.  
Usiadłyśmy po turecku, obok nich. Nalali nam po jednym.  
Z ich poskładanych (z trudnością) zdań wywnioskowałyśmy, że przeszukując piwnicę w celu uzyskania cennych i potrzebnych informacji natrafili na ''SZATANA'' domowej roboty. Długo nie mogłyśmy zrozumieć, co oznaczał ten szatan, aż w końcu po ich próbach pocenia się nad wypowiedzeniem „ą" i „ę" Myles wskazał w zwolnionym tempie na wódeczkę.  
Nigdy za wiele nie piłam, więc wnioskowałam, że szybko mogę stracić kontrole nad sobą, a patrząc na moich doświadczonych kolegów, zaprawionych w boju, byłam pewna, że za szybko! Jednak pierwsze wrażenie było niezapomniane. Było jak ekstaza. Całe gardło wypełniało się ciepłem, które piekło, lecz nie paliło. Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo wesoło. I moim zdaniem mówiłam o wiele za dużo, bo chyba tak normalnie nie podzieliłabym się wspomnieniami z mojego przyjścia na świat, którego wcale nie pamiętałam.  
- Ej… - Myles powoli przyłożył butelkę do oczu. Musiała to być chyba zbyt mała odległość, bo pięć razy przybliżał i oddalał, próbując trafić na właściwą sobie. – Tu jest napisane, że trzyma dwa dni. Jak będziemy pracować?  
Reszta wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Nie widziałam w tym nic śmiesznego. Zmartwiona ich reakcją, pogłaskałam Mylesa po głowie. Jack mimowolnie zacisnął pięści.  
Podobało mi się to. Di wstał i poszedł po jeszcze jedną butelkę wspaniałego trunku.  
- Chyba wraca– Lucy powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy i miną dziecka czekającego na prezent.  
- To dobrze, że idzie – westchnęłam -Bo jakby nie szedł byłoby wiadome, że nie idzie.  
Dumnym z siebie murzyn wkroczył królewskim krokiem do salonu, gdy nagle…noga mu się podwinęła i po chwili leżał jak długi. Butelka leciała przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wylądowała z trzaskiem na twardej posadzce.  
Gdybym słyszała do moich uszu dobiegłby pewnie zduszony okrzyk pełen żalu i rozpaczy. Chłopcy stali już nad Di, któremu z nosa ciekła krew, i cały był poubijany. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu koledzy wcale nie próbowali mu pomóc.  
- Di…Ty cieciu! – Powiedział Jack.  
- Wolały się trzy krowy powiesić – skrzywił się Myles, po czym z miną zbitego psa położył się koło Lucy i chwile potem już spał.  
Di poszedł do łazienki opatrzyć rany. Poczułam się senna.  
- Odprowadzę Cię do pokoju - powiedział Jack i zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować (tak dla honoru) obejmował mnie już w pasie. Poddałam się bez oporu. Chyba faktycznie sama nie dałabym sobie rady. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w pokoju usiadłam na łóżku. Chyba zrobiło mi się niedobrze, więc pogoniłam szybko do łazienki. Czułam, że zaraz umrę. Gdy wróciłam brunet popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.  
- Mówią, że przed oczami przebiega całe życie. – Zażartował.  
- Całe życie? – Zawtórowałam. – Nie wiem. Ale obiad na pewno.  
Zachichotał.  
- To musiało być straszne.  
- Och tak przerażające! Ta marchewka patrząca na mnie i groszek…  
-Groszek? – Popatrzył z obrzydzeniem. – Czy musisz psuć tą słodką chwilę?  
Przybliżył się do mnie na taką odległość, na jaką Myles przyłożył sobie butelkę do oczu.  
Przymknęłam powieki, owinięta jego słodkim zapachem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, więc musiał mnie podtrzymać żebym nie upadła. Poczułam tylko ciepło na swoich ustach….

***

Zachłannie rozpinałam każdy kolejny guzik jego starannie wyprasowanej koszuli. Jego usta bezwiednie błądziły po mojej szyji, a ręcę wędrowały w okolicy talii, zataczając staranne koła. Schodził coraz niżej i niżej. Nie wiem czy cokolwiek mówił, bo nie patrzyłam na jego twarz. Oczy miałam zamknięte, zatracając się całkowicie w wypełniających mnie doznaniach. Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Uczucie, którego doświadczałam, ciepło jego ust, dotyk szorstkich lecz przyjemnych rąk. Odtrącił mnie, odsunął od siebie na bok i siedział teraz z głową schowaną w dłonie. Byłam przerażona. Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak?  
Popatrzył na mnie jakby mi zrobił straszną krzywdę, a na jego twarzy malował się strach. Próbował się nawet uśmiechnąć. Zawstydzona ubrałam na siebie koszulkę, którą przed chwilą ściągnął ze mnie. Nie chciał mnie, a ja idiotka myślałam, że jest inaczej. Miałam nadzieję, że nie mylę się co do jego zachowania względem mnie.  
Złapał moją rękę.  
- Nie chce tego robić po pijaku. Nie chcę, żebyś potem miała wyrzuty sumienia. Chcę żeby to była przemyślana decyzja. Przez nas oboje.  
Teraz spojrzał na mnie z ciepłem. W moim sercu fruwały motyle. Siedziałam wpatrzona w niego jak zaczarowana. Przemyślalam sobie wszystko. Może miał racje, nie wiedziałam jak zareagowałabym rano na nagiego mężczyznę śpiącego obok mnie. Złapał mnie za brodę i przyciągnął blisko siebie.  
- Nie smuć się -Powiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło - Jak tylko będziesz miała ochotę, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Tylko chcę Cię o coś zapytać. Odpowiesz mi szczerze?  
Pokiwała głową na znak zgody.  
- Co do mnie czujesz Sue?  
Nigdy nie lubiłam mówić o uczuciach, a szczególnie jeżeli ktoś skupiał na mnie swoją cała uwagę. Co do niego czułam? W zasadzie proste pytanie. Tylko czy odwzajemniał choć w małym procencie to co czułam do niego?  
- Wystarczy jeżeli spojrzysz w moje oczy, a zobaczysz siebie. Wystarczy, że posłuchasz mojego serca, a usłyszysz swoje. Wystarczy, że będziesz obok a ja będę zawsze przy Tobie - Zawachałam się na chwile - Wystarczy, że powiesz mi ''Kocham'' a ja odpowiem Ci tym samym.  
Popatrzyłam na niego spod zasłony włosów. Uśmiechał się, a potem wyczytałam z ruchu warg dwa słowa...

Po nocy pełnej niezapomnianych wrażeń obudziłam się w objęciach mojego wymarzonego mężczyny. Pogłaskał mnie delikatnie po policzku wodząc palcem po linii ust. Jego wzrok mniej peszył, a serce skakało mi do gardła. Zeszliśmy po schodach trzymając się za ręcę, jak dla mnie cały świat mógłby nie istnieć, a obecność przyjaciół zaczęła przeszkadzać.  
W salonie niewiele się zmieniło. Zza kanapy wystawały nogi Myles'a, a Lucy wyglądała jakby doznała jakiegoś szoku. Usta miała otwarte, a ślina płynęła jej po brodzie. Gdybym jej nie znała pomyślałabym, że ma wścieklizne. Jack zawołał mnie do siebie ruchem ręki.  
- Ja cie...ale on ma wielką stopę - powiedział jakby zszokowany i zaśmiał się, trzymając Myles'a za duży palec i budząc tym samym moich przyjaciół.  
-Ale mocny trunek - powiedział Myle's  
-Zajebisty - potwierdziła Lucy i wszyscy buchneliśmy śmiechem, ponieważ pierwszy raz widziałam, żeby moja przyjaciółka używała takich słów.  
- Ej.. - Myles spojrzał na nas dziwnie - Która jest godzina?  
- Ósma, dlaczego pyasz?  
Owszem ósma, ale dwa dni później. Etykieta nie kłamała. ''SZATAN'' Trzymał bardzo długo. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że przapadła nasza wizyta z Luizą i będziemy musiały umówić się na inny termin. Jak narazie nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym, jak o potrzebie szybkiego wypicia dużej ilości wody. Paliło od środka niemiłosiernie.  
-Wygląda na to, że spaliśmy dwa dni! Ale numer ha ha ha - Zaśmiał się Jack. - A gdzie jest Di?  
Wszyscy obróciliśmy się wkoło. Nie było go w sypialni, w łazience ani w kuchni. Dosłownie zniknął.  
Znalazł go dopiero Levi wychodząc na dwór i potykając się o coś leżącego na wycieraczce przed drzwiami.  
- Aj..Nie po mojej głowie...Bolało - powiedział murzyn. Spojrzał na nas i z ogromnym usmiechem wyszeptał - Miałem szatański sen...

***

Niebieskim vanem zajechałyśmy pod mały, drewniany domek niedaleko rezydencji Sama. Widać było, że właściciel bądź w tym wypadku właścicielka urządziła go w prosty, ale elegancki sposób. Wszystko ze sobą współgrało, tworząc piękne kompozycje. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że zastaniemy Luizę w środku, bo pierwszą szansę na rozmowę z nią przegapiłyśmy, a raczej można by rzec przespałyśmy. Lucy jakoś nie bardzo to martwiło. Po tamtej nocy stała się bardziej 'odjazdowa' jak to z przekonaniem podkreśla za każdym razem, gdy tylko wspominałam o minionej ''imprezie''. Jack nawet stwierdził, że może wciąga coś białego na boku, ale szybko wybiłam mu ten pomysł z głowy. Czasami był strasznie dziecinny.  
Podniosłam rękę, aby zapukać w drzwi. Po dłuższej chwili zza szpary ukazał się czarny noc Goldena Retrivera. Pies był naprawdę śliczny i zadbany, miał jasnobrązową barwę sierści. Pogłaskałam go uchem, a ten w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę nadstawił się jeszcze bardziej. Potem ujrzałam zmęczoną, lecz uśmiechniętą twarz starszej kobiety.  
- Dzień dobry. Sue Thomas. FBI. Chciałabym zadać pani kilka pytań, czy mogłybyśmy wejść? – Widząc, że kobieta skierowała swój wzrok na murzynkę powiedziałam - Jestem z koleżanką, to jest Lucy.  
- Siemanko! – Odrzekła Lucy a ja posłałam jej znaczące spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko słodko i przybiła piątkę starszej kobiecie.  
Po dłuższej chwili blondynka otworzyła szerzej drzwi i zachęcającym ruchem ręki zawołała nas do środka.  
-Proszę wejdźcie i rozgośćcie się. Może zrobić herbaty?  
Śledziła nas uważnie wzrokiem, nie spuszczając go na krok, jakby bała się, że coś umknie jej uwadze.  
-Niech pani nie robi sobie kłopotu – odpowiedziałam.  
-Ta nie trza … - odezwała się Lucy, robiąc teatralny gest ręką – Starość nie radość. My to rozumiemy.  
Kopnęłam ją pod stołem, ale biorąc zamach uderzyłam się nogę od stolika. Zabolało. Tymczasem starsza kobieta zaczęła mówić.  
- Domyślam się, z jakiego powodu tu jesteście. Mam na imię Luiza. Jestem głucha i potrafię czytać z ruchu warg.  
Uśmiechnęła się do mnie znacząco.  
- Może opowie nam Pani o zdarzeniu z 1963 r.?  
- Mój narzeczony i ja wprowadziliśmy się do nowego domu. Mieliśmy przed sobą wszystko, świat stał dla nas otworem, planowaliśmy wziąć ślub, a ja spodziewałam się dziecka. Prawdziwa Sielanka – Tutaj zamyśliła się na chwilę i powędrowała do szafki skąd przyniosła stertę starych zdjęć. Wcale nie musiała ich pokazywać. Znałam je prawie na pamięć. Zdziwiło mnie tylko jedno, portret brata Maxa z specjalną dedykacją 'dla kochającej Lui'. – Aż do czasu, kiedy do mojego narzeczonego zaczęły przychodzić listy z pogróżkami a niecały miesiąc później znalazłam go wiszącego w holu.  
Załkała teatralnie. Nie byłam przekonana o prawdziwości jej łez. Całą tą historyjkę wyklepała na pamięć i teraz mechanicznie ją powtarzała.  
- Gdzie pani pracowała w tamtym czasie?  
Zbiłam ją widocznie z tropu. Zamyśliła się na chwile, po czym odrzekła:  
-Na poczcie.  
-Co łączyło panią z Igorem Chutley'em, bratem Maxa?  
- Nic…Był mi bliski. W końcu był moim Szwagrem.  
- Czy Max miał wrogów?  
- Nie, wszyscy go bardzo lubili….  
-Gdzie była pani tamtego wieczoru, gdy pani narzeczony został powieszony?  
Hmmm,…ale rym. Powinnam to gdzieś zapisać. Tylko, żeby nie zapomnieć w drodze do domu.  
- Byłam z Igorem. Pomagał mi robić zakupy.  
-Dziękuje, nie mam więcej pytań. Jakby chciała nam pani o czymś powiedzieć zostawiam swoją wizytówkę.  
Lucy podniosła powoli palec. Obie odruchowo spojrzałyśmy w jej stronę.  
- Czy da mi pani nr do swojego syna? – Lucy wskazała palcem na wiszącą fotografię – jest taki słodziutki.  
Rzeczywiście był słodziutki, o ile takie określenie pasuje do trzydziestolatka. Nie był ani trochę podobny do Maxa. Wręcz przeciwnie włosy i oczy miał czarne. Tak samo, jak Igor. Pociągając na sobą brunetkę szybko wycofałam się w obawie, aby nie zdążyła powiedzieć czegoś ''mądrego''.  
-Dziękuje za odwiedziny – powiedziała Luiza.  
- Do widzenia. – Odrzekłam i podałam kobiecie dłoń.  
- Yo! – Powiedziała Lucy, po czym zacisnęła palce w pięść – żółwik babciu!  
I Strzeliła starszej kobiecie prosto w czoło. Dobrze, że w domu posiadała miękkie dywany, bo odchyliła się machinalnie do tyłu.  
'Ale łazan' pomyślałam i gdy pomogłyśmy się jej podnieść, szybko dałyśmy stamtąd nogę….

Wieczór był spokojny, ale dość chłodny. Gwiazdy powoli migotały na niebie, a co jakiś czas jedna spadała, jakby nudziło jej się tam na górze. Siedziałam na tarasie z nogami pod szyją, gdy nagle poczułam ciepło na swoich ramionach. To Jack okrył mnie kocem. Uśmiechnęłam się w formie zapłaty, a on łapiąc mnie za rękę podciągnął bliżej siebie.  
Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że siedzę blisko niego, że on należy już do mnie. Było zbyt ciemno, bym mogła zauważyć jego twarz, ale ta cisza, całkiem odmienna, niż ta, którą słyszę, na co dzień nie przeszkadzała nam wcale.  
Zatapiałam się w jego cudownych ustach, pragnąc zapamiętać każdą sekundę tego cudownego zbliżenia. Jego ciepło i serca bijące dla siebie. Zdołałam ujrzeć tylko grymas na jego twarzy.  
- Coś nie tak? – Spytałam.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
- Tak, nie pozwolą nam być, choć na chwilkę razem. Wołają nas do siebie.  
Pomógł mi się podnieść łapiąc mnie w talii, a nim się zorientowałam trzymał mnie już na rękach. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wcale nie kierował się na schody, lecz do jego pokoju. Położył mnie na łóżku i przyparł swoim ciałem.  
- Tym razem nic mnie nie zatrzyma. – Wyszeptał i złożył pocałunek na moich ustach…

***

- No to, na co masz teraz ochotę? – Spytał przeczesując dłonią moje długie blond włosy. Zatapiał się w nich wdychając ich zapach, ucząc się na pamięć każdego kawałka mojego ciała. Zadrżałam. Ujął delikatnie moją twarz, przejechał czubkiem nosa po zakończeniu brody i zgłębieniu za uchem. Chciałam zatrzymać tą chwilę na zawsze, zamknąć ją w kryształowym pudełku i otwierać za każdym razem, gdy będzie mi źle.  
-Niech to szlak! – Warknął, gdy u progu drzwi stanął Myle's.  
Odskoczył ode mnie jak poparzony z głową schowaną w dłoniach.  
- Przepraszam… - powiedział zmieszany blondyn, – Ale naprawdę mamy dla Was ważną informację. Czekamy na dole.  
Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Kolejna próba zbliżenia się do ukochanego została przerwana przez któregoś z naszych przyjaciół. Wiedziałam, że jego to zabolało, że musiał teraz ze sobą walczyć, że najchętniej zostałby w tym pokoju, ze mną, na zawsze. Popatrzył na mnie ukradkiem.  
- Nie daruje im tego… - mówił całkiem poważnie.  
Dłonie nadal miała zaciśnięte w pięści a w oczach widziałam gniew. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że kryje się w nim tyle agresji, wręcz przeciwnie uważałam go za ucieleśnienie spokoju i równowagi, która udzielała się i mnie. Teraz poczułam dziwny skurcz żołądka… Mój wymarzony facet nie odezwał się już więcej ani jednym słowem. Wstał i pomógł mi się podnieść. Chwyciłam go za rękę, która teraz była obojętna na jakikolwiek dotyk czy pieszczotę. Schodziliśmy stopień po stopniu, krok za krokiem czekając, aż któreś z nas się odezwie. W salonie siedziało pięć osób. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam obecność Bobbie'go i Tary. Skąd się tu wzięli i kiedy przyjechali? Nie wiem. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie i na Jacka tak jakby chcieli przeprosić. Chciałam powiedzieć 'nic się nie stało, przecież nie macie, za co', ale słowa ugrzęzły mi w gardle i nie mogłam przełknąć ogromnej kuli, która nie chciała ruszyć się z miejsca. A jeśli mają? Jeżeli wydarzyło się coś, za co chcą prosić o wybaczenie?  
- Coś się stało? – Wyszeptałam cicho, odruchowo mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni ukochanego.  
- Usiądźcie – powiedział Bobby wskazując na skórzaną sofę naprzeciwko niego i Tary.  
Levi był już przy moich nogach, położył mordkę na kolanach i patrzył na mnie swoimi czarnymi oczkami.  
- Uwielbiasz być w centrum zainteresowania, co? – Szepnął mi do ucha Jack. Tak jakby trafił.  
- Och tak! – Opowiedziałam mu – Kocham to…a publika mnie uwielbia –Przypomniałam sobie jego słowa i zaczęłam naśladować jego ruchy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i spuścił oczy. Teraz Bobby przejął pałeczkę. Upewniwszy się, że patrzę na niego uważnie zaczął swój poważny wykład, mówiąc powoli i wyraźnie wypowiadając każde kolejne zdanie.  
- Nie chcieliśmy Cię martwić Sue…,ale myślę, że powinniśmy być z Tobą szczerzy.  
Popatrzyłam na wszystkich. Teraz nawet w oczach mojej murzyńskiej przyjaciółki nie paliły się wesołe iskierki.  
- Powiecie mi w końcu, o co chodzi? – Nie wiem jak bardzo podniosłam głos. Nie wiem, czy krzyknęłam, czy też moja wypowiedź była stertą cichych dźwięków wypowiedzianych przez strach. Ale poskutkowało. Podnieśli się jak oparzeni, a Jack ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń,  
-Bo widzisz Sue, tak jak do Maxa kilka tygodni przed zbrodnią przychodziły listy, tak i do Ciebie przyszedł jeden. Pisany tą samą czcionką, tym samym tuszem a możliwe, że i tą samą starą drukarką. Nawet o tej samej treści.  
Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Tara w ręku ściska kawałek żółtego papieru. Podała mi go, a ja starannie odwinęłam. Próbując pokonać drżenie rąk chwyciłam za dwa rogi i w myślach zaczęłam czytać trzy wyryte na niej zdania:

„Za 20 dni będziesz ze mną w piekle. Do zobaczenia. Słodkich snów Sue"

Jack objął mnie ranieniem i zwrócił się do pozostałych.  
- Mówiłem, tak jak już wcześniej postanowiliśmy, Sue wracasz do domu i dostaniesz ochronę. Nie możesz tutaj zostać.  
- Wcześniej postanowiliśmy? Postanowiliście? O czym Ty w ogóle mówisz? O wszystkim wiedziałeś i trzymałeś to w tajemnicy? Myślałeś, że tak będzie lepiej? Wszyscy wiedzieliście? Nawet Ty…Luc.  
Oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na mnie. Stałam nad nimi patrząc na ich żałosne miny, pełne współczucia i przerażenia. Byłam zła, mogę nawet powiedzieć, że byłam wściekła i nie pragnęłam niczego innego jak wybiec stad i uciec jak najdalej. Nie byłam przerażona tym, że być może za rogiem czekał na mnie morderca tudzież Kuba Rozpruwacz a ogromną siekierą w prawej dłoni i piłą mechaniczną w lewej. Nie no teraz…połączyłam też teksańską masakrę….W zasadzie nic nie stało mi na przeszkodzie, oprócz kilku butelek piwa stojących na podłodze i kilku pustych kieliszków, nęcących do dzisiaj zapachem ''SZATANA''. Zawsze, gdy wchodziłam do salonu czułam, że coś mnie obserwuje, gapi się na mnie swoimi ślepkami a dzisiaj wiem, że bałam się opętania i przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z diabłem wcielonym. Wracając do sprawy, właśnie zastanawiałam się czy dać nogę i zwiać czy pozostać? Po dłuższym namyśle, stwierdziłam, że ucieknę w ten las, co jest za domem.  
Targała mną potrzeba bycia samej, wyżalenia się, uczucie zdrady, i chęć zemsty. A inspiracją mojej nocnej wyprawy, a nawet mottem były słowa  
„Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz?"

***

Uciekałam przez zarośla raniące moją skórę, ocierające się o mnie z każdej strony, stawiające straszny opór. Zostawiałam za sobą złość, gniew i łzy opadające z moich policzków. Na przekór zimnu i szalejącemu wokół wiatru stawiałam olbrzymie kroki, a po chwili biegłam tak zawzięcie jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie wiedziałam czy ktoś mnie szuka, czy ktoś za mną biegnie, nie obchodziło mnie to. I tak bym nie usłyszała. W końcu pośrodku ogromnej polany znalazłam kawałek starego i suchego drewna. Siadając skrzyżowałam ręce na ramionach i kołysząc się rytmicznie wypłakiwałam swoje wszystkie żale. Odpływałam w nicość…

***

Strugi gorącej wody spływały mu po twarzy, brodzie i nagim torsie. Zamknął na chwile oczy. Teraz wolał nic nie czuć. Jednak błądził myślami do miejsca, w którym widział iskierki złości w jej oczach, widział nienawiść i oburzenie. Tak bardzo pragnął ją mieć przy sobie, wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczna, że nic jej nie grozi. Był zły na siebie, że tak łatwo pozwolił jej odejść w nocy, gdy jakiś psychopata czekał tylko na taką okazję. Nawet starał się za nią biec, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, stał jak wryty patrząc w czarną przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. W momencie, w którym wyznał jej miłość musiało się wszystko zepsuć, ich uczucie było jak domek z kart. Zawsze wchodziło im coś w drogę.  
Patrzył tempo w półprzezroczystą zasłonkę zawieszoną w prysznicu. Ujrzał jakiś cień biegnący za nią. Odsłonił szybko i porozglądał się po łazience. Najwyraźniej wyobraźnia płatała mu figle….

Stałam wpatrzona w okrągły księżyc. Dopiero teraz poczułam ogarniający mnie głód, chłód i być może strach. Cieszyłam się, że nie słyszę tych wszystkich rzeczy, których zwykłych ludzi wprowadzają problemów obłęd, sprawiają, że zbyt dużo sobie wyobrażają. Ale i tak gdzieniegdzie widziałam dziwne cienie i odwracałam głowę z obawą, że za sobą zobaczę coś przerażającego. Ucieczka od problemów to widocznie nie był zbyt dobry pomysł. Tak się nie robi. Czułam się jak tchórz, a poza tym nie pamiętałam drogi do domu. Nagle ktoś uderzył mnie ciężkim przedmiotem w głowę…

Wpatrzony w swoje lustrzane odbicie odwrócił z niechęcią głowę, nie mógł patrzeć na całkiem obcego człowieka, który nie robił nic, podczas, gdy jego ukochana cierpiała. W tym momencie nie był agentem, ale zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie myślał jak łowca, jak pracownik FBI. Jego umysł był tępy, obcy na jakiegokolwiek rodzaju odczucia. Lampki zamigotały dwa razy i ogarnęła go przerażająca ciemność.  
Szukał rękoma kontaktu, ale włączenie przełącznika nic nie dało, poza tym widział, że w całym domu wysiadły korki.  
Wyszedł na korytarz owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem opasanym na biodrach. Nie widział nic, więc musiał zmysłem dotyku wyczuwać i poznawać znajome przedmioty i miejsce. Naprzeciw siebie dostrzegł cień posuwającej się postaci.  
- Myle's to Ty? – Zapytał.  
Kolega milczał. Zapewne chciał go nastraszyć. Gdy znalazł się obok niego Jack rozpoznał w nim Bobbie'go.  
- Wiesz pójdę na dół do reszty, poszukamy jakichś świeczek. Widzę, że też byłeś pod prysznicem…  
I nie czekając na odpowiedź brunet zbiegł na wyczucie po schodach. W salonie na ławie stały już świeczki, a Lucy właśnie zapalała ostatnie. Wszyscy byli razem. Wszyscy łącznie z Bobby'm?  
-Co Ty tutaj robisz? – Zapytał speszony brunet.  
- Ja? – Odparł jego przyjaciel – Siedzę tutaj cały czas.  
- I nigdzie się stąd nie ruszałeś?  
- Nie – wyszeptał zaskoczony reakcją Jacka Bobby…

Ciepło mnie uspakajało, ogarniało mnie od środka i wypełniało całe ciało. Czułam się jak w niebie.  
Leżąc pod ciepłym kocem zastanawiałam się gdzie właściwie jestem. Drewniane ściany, drewniane szafki…i drewniane łóżko. Było tu nawet przyjemnie. Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
- Tak myślałem, że już nie śpisz – Odrzekł cicho nieznany głos…


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Był wysokim brunetem a miał około trzydziestu pięciu lat. Siedział teraz naprzeciw mnie splatając dłonie w nerwowym uścisku. Wyobrażałam sobie jego nerwowy głos, przerywany napadami niepohamowanych drgań.  
- Ogłuszyłem Cię? – Zapytał nagle, wypowiadając słowa tak, że z trudem za nim nadążałam. Rozśmieszył mnie.  
- I to jak. Nic nie słyszę.  
Zachichotałam. Gdyby byli tu moi znajomi śmialiby się razem ze mną.  
- Przepraszam. – Spuścił głowę  
- Nie szkodzi. Nie słyszę od dzieciństwa. Potrafię za to czytać z ruchu warg, więc mów do mnie wyraźnie i powoli ok.?  
Pokiwał głową. Był jak duży chłopczyk, bezradny i zatroskany. Miał śliczne, błękitne oczy a w nich odbijało się cierpienie zmęczonego mężczyzny.  
- Hmm...Będę musiał kupić nowy rydel. Wgięłaś mi łopatę  
- Słucham?  
Dopiero teraz poczułam, że pęka mi głowa. Ale oprócz kilku siniaków i nabitego guza nie mogłam się skarżyć na nic innego.  
- No…Uderzyłem Cię w głowę przez przypadek.  
Ta…''Przez przypadek"  
- I ja żyję? – Zdziwiłam się.  
- Widocznie – uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, – Ale tego wgięcia Ci nie daruję. Świeżutka łopata. Dopiero, co kupiona. Masz łeb kobieto.  
Walnęłam go w głowę, ale zamiast jego, mnie zabolała ręka.  
- Jak to się stało?  
- Byłem wczoraj koło domu i przekopywałem ogródek przed wiosną. Zrobiło się nieco ciemno i późno, zarzuciłem łopatę na plecy, odwracam się…i nie wiem skąd Ty się wzięłaś za mną, ale nieszczęściem uderzyłem Cię w głowę – Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń – Jestem Ralf  
- Sue – odwzajemniłam żelazny uścisk mężczyzny.  
- Sue, powiesz mi, co robiłaś w środku nocy sama w lesie?  
Zamyśliłam się na chwilkę. Wracając wspomnieniami do wczorajszego dnia łapałam powietrze bojąc się, że nie będę mogła złapać oddechu. Zastanawiałam się, co czują moi przyjaciele, czy mnie szukają i jak bardzo ich zraniłam. Jak bardzo oni mnie zranili? Czułam ogromną tęsknotę. Wypełniała każdy członek mojego ciała, wołając o pomoc. Pragnęłam wtulić się w ciepłe ramiona mojego ukochanego, chciałam zatopić się w jego czekoladowym spojrzeniu i pragnęłam, aby odwzajemnił mi się tym samym. Nie bałam się, że gdzieś na zewnątrz na moje życie czeka psychopata.  
Bałam się, że coś zniszczyłam tej nocy, że straciłam wszystko, co kochałam. Nie wiedziałam, czy w momencie, gdy spotkam moich przyjaciół będę umiała powiedzieć im to, jak bardzo ich kocham.  
-Więc – zaczęłam powoli. – Biegałam.  
- Biegałaś?  
Pokiwałam głową, na znak, że się z nim zgadzam.  
-No wiesz, taki nocny jogging, ale trafiłam na jakiegoś psychopatę…z łopatą, który zaciągnął mnie siłą do domu. A Ty, co robiłeś?  
Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.  
- No wiesz, kopałem w ogródku, ale trafiłem na jakąś chorą masochistkę. Wepchała mi się pod łopatę.  
Wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Choć na moment zapomniałam o całym świecie. Śmiałam się szczerze.  
- Jesteś głodna – Zapytał.  
- Troszeczkę – Skłamałam. Tak naprawdę moje kiszki od godziny grały utwory Beethovena. Stworzyłabym całkiem ciekawą Symfonię. Pomógł mi się podnieść i zeszliśmy po drewnianych schodach do kuchni…

***

- Czy wy się dobrze czujecie? – Zapytał ostro Jack składając pięści do walki.  
- Niech się pan uspokoi i usiądzie – poprosił komendant tutejszej policji – Nie możemy nic zrobić, dopóki nie minie 24godz. od zaginięcia.  
W Brunecie zagotowało. Nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony i bezradny. Upokorzony, ponieważ wiedział, jakie są procedury postępowania, jednak mimo to miał nadzieję, że w tym przypadku będzie inaczej. Bezradny, ponieważ nie mógł nic zrobić. Mógł stać z boku i patrzeć na to wszystko z innej perspektywy. Teraz czas miał nad nim władzę.  
'Wezmę sprawę w swoje ręce. I znajdę ją choćby od zaraz'.  
Myślał, wypominając sobie moment, w którym mógł ją zatrzymać, gdy była na wyciągnięcie ręki, z łatwością by ją dogonił. A teraz odchodził od zmysłów zamartwiając się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujrzy ją na oczy. Targały nim dziwne uczucia. Strach przeplatał się tęsknotą, ból z rozpaczą.  
Widząc, że nic nie wskóra zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi komisariatu…

- No to jak? – Powiedział wesoło Ralf. – Wycofujesz się? Jeszcze masz czas.  
Miałam dwa wyjścia. Pierwsze uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, drugie podjąć ryzyko.  
- Nigdy w życiu – Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Lubiałam ryzyko.  
- Jesteś pewna?  
- Jak najbardziej – potwierdziłam.  
Ja się nigdy nie wycofuje. Był już blisko. Jego dłoń spoczywała pod moimi plecami, a prawie całym ciałem przypierał mnie do paneli. Poczułam jego zapach i ciepło. Zakręciło mi się od niego w głowie.  
-Cholera – zaklęłam na głos.  
- Koniec gry – odpowiedział ucieszony, gdy straciłam równowagę i spadłam z hukiem na podłogę.  
- Jestem mistrzem w twistera - puścił mi oko.  
- Do czasu gościu, do czasu – pogroziłam mu palcem.  
Siadając obok niego w sofie wzięłam po drodze butelkę z wodą. Wpatrzeni w telewizor śmialiśmy się do upadłego z wspaniałej komedii z Louis De Fune w roli głównej.  
-Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć – odrzekł w jednej chwili.  
Jego wyznanie było jak przebudzenie…

***

-Nie bój się – złapał mnie delikatnie za dłoń – Chcę Ci coś pokazać.  
Wyszliśmy z domku i wolnym krokiem kierowaliśmy się na południe. Tam, gdzie właśnie wschodziło słońce ogrzewając swoimi ciepłymi promieniami nasze twarze. Trzymał mnie mocno, bo od uderzenia w głowę moja równowaga chwilowo była zachwiana. Po 10minutach drogi moim oczom zaczął ukazywać się prześliczny widok. Błękitne jeziorko wtapiało się w wiosenny krajobraz. W jego czystej wodzie odbijały się płaczące wierzby, których gałęzie zatopione były w niebieskiej toni. Poczułam chęć przyłączenia się do nich. Ralf odwrócił się do mnie twarzą.  
- Nazywa się Marry. Jeziorko. Nazwałem je imieniem mojej żony. Zmarłej żony.  
Przykucnął. Założył ręce na ramiona i wpatrzony w niebo cierpiał. Nie było mu po myśli patrzeć na mnie. Najchętniej wzrokiem uciekłby w przestrzeń, ale wtedy nic bym nie zrozumiała.  
- Kupiłem jej ten dom, zaprowadziłem ją tu i oświadczyłem się jej. A po kłótni o rachunki potknęła się i wpadła do wody.  
Nienawidzę tego miejsca. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że pozwoliłem jej wybiec z domu. Wracaj do kogoś, od kogo uciekłaś. Bo uciekłaś prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?  
- Zanim uderzyłem Cię w głowę, chciałem przekonać się skąd dochodzą dziwne dźwięki. Ktoś jakby w letargu powtarzał imię ''Jack", odwróciłem się, żeby sprawdzić i resztę znasz…  
Spuściłam głowę.  
-Nie mogę tam wrócić  
-Zostań u mnie tak długo jak chcesz, jestem lekarzem w pobliskiej wiosce. Będę wychodził rano, a wracał wieczorem nie będziemy na siebie wpadać, ale zastanów się…  
Odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Przypomniałam mu. Przypomniałam mu wszystko, to, czego starał się wyprzeć, zapomnieć, zatrzeć i schować gdzieś na dnie. Może miał rację, zrobiłam źle i było mi z tym okropnie. Nie mogłam zostać u niego wieczność. To było jak uciekanie od odpowiedzialności, od codziennego życia. Gdybym wróciła czekałaby na mnie nierozwiązana zagadka, zabójca i nie wiem, w jakim stanie, ale najważniejsza dla mnie. Moja miłość.

***

7 godzin i 32 min. Dokładnie tyle potrzebował, aby zgłosić jej zaginięcie na posterunku. Nie zamierzał tyle czekać. Wskazówki niebieskiego zegarka wlokły się niemiłosiernie. Na przekór wszystkiemu, jak na złość. Dlaczego nikt nic nie robi? Dlaczego woleli teraz siedzieć nad filiżanką kawy i obmyślać plan działania?  
-Tara dzwoniła do znajomych Sue i rodziców. Nikt jej nie widział, nie słyszała o niej, nie dawała znaku życia… - Powiedział Bobby z powagą.  
Spoglądał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jacka, który przezywał ból wewnętrzny. Był w agonii, zapomniał nawet o dziwnym wydarzeniu, gdy zabrakło świateł.  
- Jak wam się wydaje – zapytał po chwili, Jack. – Kim był Bobby, skoro nie był Bobby'm?  
Zamyślili się. Nie mieli żadnego realnego wytłumaczenia, nic nie przychodziło im do głowy.  
- Ten dom jest dziwny… - Powiedziała Lucy – Kąpałam się, gdy nagle zabrakło światła. Poczułam czyjś wzrok na sobie. Chciałam wyjść, ale drzwi nie dały się otworzyć. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, zaświeciło się światło, otworzyły drzwi…tylko jakimś cudem nie miałam już wody w wannie.  
- A ja… - powiedział Myles. – Słyszę jak ktoś chodzi po strychu.  
- Serio? – Przestraszyła się Tara  
-Nie, żartowałem – Powiedział z uśmiechem, a w odpowiedzi dostał poduszką w głowę.  
- Wierzycie w duchy? – Spytał Di.  
- To jakaś paranoja… - stwierdził Jack – Wszystko się da wytłumaczyć.  
- Nawet Bobbiego?  
- Nawet jego. Nie widziałem dokładnie jego twarzy, bo było ciemno. Może to włamywacz?  
- Tak tylko ciekawe, dlaczego nic nie wziął. Nic nie zginęło, nie ma nawet śladu, że ktoś był w domu. – Powiedziała Lucy.  
Tara podrapała się po głowie. Po chwili podała wydruk badań lekarskich,  
- Wiem, że nie o tym teraz rozmawiamy, ale wracając do sprawy z Maxem. Mam wyniki badań DNA. Syn Luizy nie jest jego synem. Jest synem, jego brata Igora. Tylko do cholery, dlaczego ta kobieta skłamała?...

Siedział z kolanami pod brodą. Nie wiedziałam jak mu pomóc, nie byłam w stanie odezwać się słowem, zrobić, choć jeden krok. Przełamując się w środku podeszłam do mężczyzny,  
- Przepraszam, że przeze mnie wszystko wróciło.  
- Nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnął się.- Zawsze tak mam w rocznicę jej śmierci. Powiesz mi prawdę? Powiesz mi dlaczego uciekłaś i skąd?  
- Mieszkam niedaleko…w domu Maxa Cuthley'a  
Mężczyzna odruchowo zesztywniał, a mięśnie szczęki napięły mu się tak, jakby zaraz miał eksplodować.  
- Jestem wraz z grupą przyjaciół prowadzimy dochodzenie w sprawie jego śmierci.  
- Radzę wam…wyprowadźcie się stamtąd.  
- Dlaczego? – Zdziwiłam się.  
- To wy nic nie wiecie?...

***

Siedziałam wbita w fotel z oczami utkwionymi w mężczyznę znajdującego naprzeciw mnie. Nabrałam powietrza, bo w oczach robiło mi się ciemno, a jego mina mówiła wszystko, była jednoznaczna. Cokolwiek miał mi dzisiaj powiedzieć nie była to miła wiadomość, nie było to coś z powodu, czego bym skakała z radości.  
- Mieszkam tutaj od 15 lat. Nie znałem osobiście, Maxa, ale znałem ludzi, którzy mieszkali po nim w tym domu. Trzy rodziny. Każda po miesiącu znikała. Niby się wyprowadzili, ale ich rzeczy pozostawały. Rozeszła się po okolicy plotka, że ten dom jest nawiedzony. Nikt od tej pory się do niego nie zbliża. Nikt oprócz Was. Ile już jesteście w tym domu?  
Pobladłam…  
- 28 dni.  
- Radziłbym Wam się pośpieszyć… - wyszeptał Ralf.  
Znikłam w nicości i ogarniającego mnie zewsząd ciepła…

Lucy i Tara zajechały pod drewniany domek, który już kiedyś murzynka odwiedziła wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zapukały w drzwi a w odpowiedzi młoda dziewczyna przywitała ich gorącym uśmiechem.  
- Eee… - zdołała wydusić z siebie Tara – szukamy  
- Oj… - Zmartwiła się dziewczyna – Jej nie być w doma.  
Lucy zachichotała, po czym spytała:  
- A gdzie ona być?  
- Na cmentarza…  
- Na cmentarzu? – Spytały dziewczyny.  
- Oj…ta na grobie ukochanego  
Wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia i po chwili siedziały w niebieskim vanie. Droga była spokojna i prosta a zewsząd dochodziły ich śpiewy ptaków i promienie wiosennego słońca. Nigdy nie zwracały uwagi na piękno tutejszych okolic, na otaczające je widoki. Podjechały na parking miejscowego miejsca spoczynku mieszkańców i zagłębiły się w narastającej je mogile. Ich oczy szukały jednego człowieka, jednej starszej kobiety, od której chciały dowiedzieć się prawdy, spytać, dlaczego kłamała w sprawie syna. Zobaczyły ją pochyloną nad granitowym nagrobkiem. Schyloną, cierpiącą z opadającymi łzami. Tara chwyciła Lucy za rękę i pokiwała przecząco głową, gdy ta chciała podejść do kobiety  
- Nie teraz…Dajmy jej czas dla siebie.  
Gdy Luiza kierowała się do wyjścia, podążały jej śladami. Przechodząc koło nagrobka, zobaczyły na tablicy wygrawerowane imię i nazwisko. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie był to grób Maxa. To był grób Igora. Gdy dziewczyny odwróciły się, starszej kobiety nie było. Przeszukując cały cmentarz zorientowały się, że nigdzie nie ma nagrobka z imieniem Max'a….

Podałam mu drżącą ręką telefon. Wystukałam nieprzytomnie dziewięć liczb, które mogłam powtarzać w nocy o północy, które wyryły mi się w pamięci na zawsze. Numer do Jacka.  
- Proszę powiedz im. Powiedz, żeby stamtąd uciekali.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał tylko głową na znak zgody.  
Odczekał kilka chwil, po czym sygnał wołania najwyraźniej znikł.  
- Nie, nie Sue… - odpowiedział Ralf.  
Potem widziałam tylko jego monolog. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam słyszeć, co mówi Jack.  
- Uspokój się człowieku – mówił powoli i wyraźnie patrząc mi w oczy – Nie porwałem jej jest tu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Co? A nawet, jeśli… widocznie nie umiałeś utrzymać jej przy sobie. Nie martw się, nie zrobię jej krzywdy. Nie jestem tobą.  
Co on do cholery mówił? Jego słowa raniły Jacka. Wiedziałam to  
- Chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyście uciekali z tego domu. Dlaczego? Jeżeli chcesz się przekonać to posiedź tam jeszcze dwa dni. Nie, jak będzie miała ochotę.  
Odwrócił się do mnie plecami, tak, abym nie mogła widzieć jego słów.  
Rozłączył się.  
- Jest idiotą. – Stwierdził.  
- Dzięki – powiedziałam, po czym dałam mu w twarz…

***

Siedział nieruchomo, ledwie łapiąc powietrze. A więc to tak, teraz rozumiał, dlaczego się nie odzywała, nie dawała znaków życia, nawet nie starała się go poinformować, czy żyje. A on wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy, zamartwiając się o nią dniem i nocą. Myślał, że to jego wina, że to on wszystko spieprzył. Teraz już wiedział, widział jak jest naprawdę i jak traktowała jego uczucia. Jakiś półgłówek dzwoni do niego, żeby wyprowadził się stąd. Nie miał zamiaru, nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby sobie tak łatwo odpuścić. Jeżeli by o nią nie walczył nie nazywałby się Hudson.  
Przymknął powieki. Przed oczyma stawał mu dziwny obraz: Ona, jego jasnowłosa piękność i miłość życia i on jakkolwiek wyglądał, obejmujący ją czule i całujący w policzek.  
- Koniec tego – powiedział do siebie – Nie mogę jej niczego zabronić. Niech kocha, kogo chce.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwało przybycie dziewczyn.  
- Jack jak dobrze, że jesteś… - szepnęła zmachana murzynka, łapiąc w międzyczasie powietrze.  
-Co się stało? – Spytał przerażony.  
- Max nigdy nie został pochowany. Nigdy. – Powtórzyła akcentując każde słowo.- W Kościele nie odnotowano jego pogrzebu, Ksiądz nie słyszał o kimś takim.  
- Jak to?  
- A tak… A poza tym, Luiza wcale nie kochała go nad życie. Kochała jego brata. Ma z nim dziecko. Mieszka w swoim domku, który może niezbyt duży, ale bogato wystrojony. Miała dość powodów. Teraz ma spokojną starość dostając rentę po małżonku, którego nigdy nie pochowała. A tak, gdyby Max dowiedział się, że ma dziecko z jego bratem wściekłby się, wyrzucając ją i zostawiając na lodzie. Udała całą tą historyjkę,…Kto przyczepiłby się do cierpiącej kobiety? Policja nawet nie miała pojęcia.  
Pochłaniał każde zdanie z otwartymi oczami. Czuł się tak samo jak zdradzony Max. Wolałby, żeby i jego zabiła Sue. Tak. To to z pewnością byłaby piękna śmierć…

***

Jednak śmierć była niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuł. Szalała jego dusza, rozbijając się o granice wytrzymałości. O te granice, który zdrowy człowiek nazwałby nieistotnymi, niemającymi znaczenia. Szalało jego ciało, pragnące poczuć jej bliskość. Nie będzie płakał, nie podetnie sobie żył, ani nie rzuci się ze skarpy. Chociaż właściwie, dlaczego nie? Jego życie traciło sens z chwilą, w której stracił ją z oczu, nie miał, dla kogo żyć. Pogrążał się letargu wbijając oczy w czarny sufit. Nęcił go zapach stojącego na szafce alkoholu. 'Jeszcze jeden kieliszek, może akurat pomoże' – powtarzał w myślach. Nie pomógł. Mijał trzeci dzień. Trzymający w ręku zegarek wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni. Z hukiem runął o podłogę. 24.00.

29 dzień.

Podążałam swoim wzrokiem za łuną pomarańczowego światła wychylającego się znad spokojnej tafli wody.  
Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, aby niczego nie zepsuć, dokąd iść, kogo prosić o pomoc. Wiedziałam jedno. Cokolwiek się stało kiedyś, nie mogłam tu zostać. Miałam nie całe 24 godz. Czas został odmierzony. Wrócę do Ralfa, powiem mu, że odchodzę, podziękuje za opiekę…i wyjdę.  
Potem…potoczy się samo. Zamknęłam oczy wdychając świeże powietrze, próbując zapamiętać każdą z chwil mojego życia. Mogłam być taka szczęśliwa….  
Potykałam się o korzenia wyrastające mi na drodze.  
Nie potrafiłam skoncentrować się na niczym. Moje nogi były ciężkie i z trudnością podnosiłam je do góry. Drogę znałam praktycznie na pamięć. Niedługo potem stałam przed drzwiami małego, ale przytulnego domku. Nie musiałam pukać. Czekał na mnie. Zmartwiony. Przytulił mnie i powiedział:  
- Przepraszam. Myślałem, że i Ty przeze mnie stracisz życie. Nie darowałbym sobie tego.  
Nie odpowiedziałam. Nie chciałam, nawet nie miałam zamiaru. Na moją obojętność puścił mnie i pozwolił przejeść obok siebie.  
- Odchodzę. Dziękuje za wszystko, za miło spędzony czas, za pomoc, za przetrzymanie. Muszę wszystko naprawić. To moja wina. Oddam Ci ubrania Twojej żony, pozwól mi tylko się przebrać.  
- Zachowaj je. – Odpowiedział - Ładnie Ci w nich.  
- W takim razie…- powiedziałam, nie chcąc tego przedłużać - Żegnaj Ralf.  
Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Podszedł do mnie. Drgnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Przywarł do mnie i pocałował namiętnie.  
- Zgłupiałeś! – Chyba wrzasnęłam, odsuwając się od niego.  
- Przepraszam Sue…  
Odwróciłam się. Siedział na sofie z rękami założonymi na głowie.  
- Przepraszam Ralf… - mówiłam do siebie, mając jego dom daleko za plecami.

- Najpierw jedziemy do Luizy. – Zarządził Myles siedząc za kierownicą mknącego przez szosę samochodu.  
Brunetowi było wszystko obojętne. Nie reagował na pytania przyjaciół, nie przysłuchiwał się nawet ich rozmowom, ani częstym wybuchom śmiechu. Widział, że Lucy z Myles'em zbliżyli się do siebie. Musiało się coś stać w nocy. W aucie byli w trójkę, więc nawet nie zmartwili się bardzo tym, że ich przyjaciel jest bierny na ich zaczepki. Mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Jego entuzjazm podzielał tylko Levi siedzący obok niego, z takimi samymi oczami i spuszczoną głową.  
Za nimi jechali Bobby z Tarą i Di. Mógł zostać i na nią zaczekać w domu. Może akurat wróciłaby.  
Nie. To nie możliwe. Miała teraz lepsze życie. W końcu miała jego. On jej nie okłamuje, nie mówi jej, co ma robić.  
Tak. Był żałosny. Użalał się nad sobą nie robiąc nic. Kompletnie nic. Pozwalając jej tak odejść.  
Gdy podjechali pod jej dom był wieczór. Szybko zrobiło się ciemno. Jack spojrzał na zegarek. 24.00.  
Zapomniał, że się stłukł pozostając wciąż w takiej samej pozycji wskazówek. Tak naprawdę dochodziła 21. W domu nikt nie odpowiadał, wiec musieli włamać się do środka.  
Nie zastali jej. Nie było nikogo….Na stole stała jedynie maszyna do pisania a obok niej tysiące listów pisanych tą samą czcionką, tym samym stylem, jak list do Sue.  
- Jedziemy na komisariat. – Powiedział Bobby. – To się musi skończyć.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Ta sama droga. Przedzierałam się przez krzaki raniące moją skórę. Było ciemno, więc nie wiele widziałam. Szłam na oślep, pragnąc cokolwiek dostrzec. Serce łopotało niemiłosiernie. Teraz przypomniałam sobie, że czeka tutaj na mnie jakiś psychopata. ' Jeszcze nie teraz' – prosiłam Boga. Nie zabijaj mnie. Muszę spojrzeć mu w twarz muszę powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham, jak mi na nim zależy. Zimne łzy spadały mi po policzku. Szłam przed siebie, zupełnie bez celu, jakbym coś zgubiła. A w środku czułam się okropnie samotna, zdruzgotana, pozostawiona sobie samej, na pastwę losu. Zobaczyłam jakiś płot, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, pomimo tego był tak znajomy a w nim dziurę. Nie była mała ani duża, była w sam raz. W sam raz, abym przełożyła jedną nogę, potem drugą i nim się obejrzałam byłam już po drugiej stronie. Był tam ogromny ogród, w którym długi bluszcz porastał już połowę frontowej ściany domu. Achh…dom. W końcu dotarłam.  
Stałam przed miejscem nazywanym 'moim domem'.  
Wszędzie było pogaszone światło. Dokładnie jak z mojego koszmaru! Potrząsnęłam głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Drzwi były otwarte. Nie mogłam zaświecić światła, więc chyba wysiadły wszystkie korki.  
- Jack! – Zawołałam.  
Nie mogłam usłyszeć odpowiedzi, ale nikogo obok mnie nie było. Coś w koncie poruszyło się. Podchodząc bliżej wzięłam po drodze świeczkę zapalając ją w pośpiechu. Scenariusz był do przewidzenia. Naprzeciw mnie stał znany mi mężczyzna.  
- Witaj Sue.  
- Witaj Sam – odpowiedziałam chyba cicho…  
Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że wskazówki stojącego obok zegara wskazywały północ. 30 dzień.

***

Z samego początku uderzyło mnie to zadziwiające podobieństwo do jego dziadka. Te same oczy, te spojrzenia, budowa ciała, włosy. Nawet na filmie wyglądał identycznie.  
- Witaj Sam – powtórzyłam oświetlając świeczką jego twarz, żebym mogła lepiej widzieć wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. – Co tutaj robisz o tej porze?  
Tylko się uśmiechnął. To był najgorszy uśmiech, jaki w życiu widziałam. Szyderczy i wyśmiewający.  
- Moja droga Sue, ja tu mieszkam. – Powoli zbliżył się do mnie na odległość dwóch kroków – Chciałbym zapytać, kiedy macie zamiar dojść do sedna mojej sprawy?  
I wtedy zrozumiałam wszystko. 'Mojej sprawy?'  
- Max – powiedziałam trzęsącymi się wargami. – Jak to możliwe…Żyjesz, nadal wyglądasz tak samo?  
Sam i Max. Byli jedną i tą samą osobą. Oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę.  
- Jest tylko jeden problem. Ja nie żyje.  
Miałam omamy. W normalnym świecie to nie jest możliwe, to przekracza ludzkie wyobrażenie i jakiekolwiek normy. Owszem, kiedy byłam mała może i wierzyłam w duchy, ale z biegiem czasu twierdzenie takie stawało się coraz bardziej irracjonalne, więc jakkolwiek by to tłumaczyć, było mi trudno w to uwierzyć. Widział moje zmieszanie, więc przeszedł do rzeczy.  
- Najgorszą śmiercią, jaka istnieje, jest śmierć z miłości.  
Przyznałam mu rację. Chyba nikt z nas nie marzy o złamanym sercu, o bólu nie do wytrzymania, aż w końcu o powolnej i męczącej śmierci. Dotknął mnie za rękę.  
- Coś Ci pokażę – Wyszeptał.  
W mojej głowie wszystko wirowało, sufit mieszał się z podłogą, lampami, stojącymi wokół mnie meblami.  
Znaleźliśmy się w tym samym miejscu, lecz dokładnie nie wiem, w jakim momencie. Musiało to być kilka dni przed jego śmiercią. Był taki sam, identyczny. I jego ukochana, o kilkadziesiąt lat młodsza, podobna do mnie, również głucha. I Igor. Nie dziwię się, że wybrała jego. W porównaniu ze swoim młodszym o dwa lata bratem, Maxem wyglądał jak model. Czarne włosy, kasztanowe oczy i ten odcień skóry.  
Nagrywali film. To był ten sam film, który oglądaliśmy wszyscy razem. Od tamtej pory widać, że Luizę łączyło coś z Igorem.  
- Nie umiała mi powiedzieć, że leci na moje pieniądze, że oboje na nie lecą. Mój brat był biedny jak mysz Kościelna – powiedział powoli, ale wyraźnie.  
Słowa sprawiały mu ból, a widoki, które oglądaliśmy, pomimo tylu lat nadal rozszarpywały mu, dopiero, co zagojone rany. Następną scena pokazywała Luizę i Igora samych, obmyślających plan morderstwa. I listy pisane do Niego, żeby policja miała błędny punkt zaczepienia. Potem pokazał mi swoją śmierć. Okrutną śmierć zadaną z ręki ukochanych osób.  
Zbudzony pocałunkami ukochanej szedł wiedziony przez nią do salonu. Zalotne spojrzenia, pocałunki posyłane w jego stronę, nie dziwie się, że nie zauważył swojego brata czającego się za jego plecami. W momencie, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, nadal niezmieniającej wyrazu swojej twarzy, kuszącej i prawie nagiej, jego brat zaciskał coraz mocniej sznur na jego szyi. Wciągnęli go na samą górę. Zatarli ślady i wrócili razem do sypialni. Stary zegar wybił 24.00. A on wisiał. Całą noc, w momencie, gdy oni dzielili wspólne chwile. Wróciliśmy do rzeczywistości. W domu nadal było ciemno, zegar się nie poruszał a wskazówki zamarły w swoim wiecznym biegu pokazując północ.  
-Więc, czego chcesz? – Zapytałam.- Dorwiemy ją, zamkniemy i sprawiedliwości stanie się za dość.  
Wskazał na swoje serce.  
- Nie chcę sprawiedliwości. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby cierpiała i ona. Zamknęła mnie w tym domu. Nie jestem pochowany. Jestem pomiędzy światem zmarłych a żywych. Nie jest mi dane umrzeć, chce tylko zaznać spokoju.  
-Ale jak?- Spytałam zaciekawiona, – Do czego potrzebni jesteśmy Ci my?  
- Wy do niczego. Ty mi jesteś potrzebna.  
Zamarłam na chwilę. Bałam się powtórzyć jego pytanie, nie potrafiłam wykrztusić, choć jednego słowa.  
Postanowił, więc kończyć swój monolog.  
- Jesteś mi potrzebna w bardzo prosty sposób.  
Twój chłopak, ukochany czy jak mu tam, ten brunet w każdym razie. Przyjedzie do tego domu za jakąś godzinkę, w chwili, gdy Twoi przyjaciele będą załatwiali sprawy na komisariacie. Wykręci się bólem głowy, czy czymś w tym rodzaju.- Słuchałam jak wmurowana, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma do tego wszystkiego Jack, ja i cała reszta. A już na pewno ból głowy – A więc on tu przyjdzie i będzie próbował Cię zabić, powiesić tak jak mnie powieszono.  
- Co? – Wydaje mi się, że krzyczałam. Przerażona i nie umiejąca pojąć prawdy. – Jack nigdy…on mnie kocha.  
- Wiem, że Cię kocha – przerwał mi Sam czy tam Max –Wiem, to i dlatego jak już się ocknie, nie będzie mógł wytrzymać, że to zrobił.  
- A Ty? – Zapytałam – Co Ty z tego będziesz miał?  
Pogładził mnie po policzku.  
- Jesteś taka do niej podobna. Ten sam uśmiech, włosy. Nie wybrałem Cie przypadkiem. Ty zostaniesz ze mną na zawsze. Uwięziona w tym domu. Nie będę sam. Pomiędzy światem zmarłych a żywych…

***

Widziałam tylko światło reflektorów podjeżdżającego pod dom samochodu. Nie znałam odgłosu silnika, lecz dobrze znany ryk odbijał się w mojej podświadomości. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami, mocne pociągnięcie za klamkę – nie musiałam sobie tego wszystkiego wyobrażać. Samo przychodziło mi to z niesamowitą łatwością. Ciekawa byłam, co zobaczę naprzeciw mnie. Nadal było przeraźliwie ciemno, więc to wcale nie pomagało mi w odczytywaniu wypowiedzianych słów.  
Zobaczyłam go. Stał niedaleko mnie. Wyprostowany, bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu twarzy, bez uśmiechu czy grymasu niezadowolenia, który wcześniej mogłam oglądać. Nowy był tylko obłęd w jego oczach, dziki zapał, szaleństwo. 'Nie może mi zrobić krzywdy. Przecież mnie kocha' powtarzałam zachłannie w myślach.  
- Masz ją – zwrócił się do mojego ukochanego Sam. – Wiesz, co robić.  
Stałam jak wmurowana czekając na jakikolwiek ruch jednego z nich. Nie musiałam długo się zastanawiać, błysk żelaznej siekiery, od której odbijało się światło stojącej na stoliku świeczki przywrócił mi świadomość. Wydawało mi się, że biegnę w zwolnionym tempie. Paraliżował mnie zewsząd ogarniający mnie strach, napawający każdą cząstkę mojego ludzkiego ciała. Mój Anioł nie wyglądał strasznie, nie bałam się jego, pomimo, że z trzaskiem rozwalał kolejne odcinki balustrady. Biegłam po schodach wyżej i wyżej, zwiększając dystans do Jacka.  
Dobiegłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Byłam śmieszna. Tyle razy oglądałam horrory, w których powtarzały się te same sceny. I teraz, co? Śmierć? Polanie woskiem czy inne tortury niczym z ''Piły"? Po chwili w drewnianych drzwiach widziałam srebrne ostrze. Niech mnie zabije. Nie zniosę więcej jego obojętności, tego chłodu, jego wyrazu twarzy. Był już w pokoju, tuż tuż blisko mnie…Wystarczył jeden zamach. Popatrzył na mnie skuloną w koncie, z nogami pod brodą. Trzęsącą się nie tyle ze strachu, co z myśli ostatniego z nim spotkania. Uklękną wypuszczając siekierę z ręki. A potem mnie całował, namiętnie, brutalnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Pomógł mi wstać i przytrzymał mnie w talii. Obsypując mnie pocałunkami zatracałam się w jego ciepłych wargach i nie zauważyłam, że znaleźliśmy się na dole, w tym samym punkcie, co wcześniej. Trzymał mnie mocno. Zrozumiałam wszystko. Znałam dalszy scenariusz, a pętla sznura czekała już na moją szyję. Nawet się nie wyrywałam, bo i tak nie miałam szans. Założył jedną ręką sznur na moją szyję. Za nim widziałam uśmiechniętego Max'a. Dopiął swojego.  
- Jack – wyszeptałam ostatni raz. Ledwo hamując łzy – Kocham Cię.  
Sznur się zacisnął, a co za tym idzie zaczęło brakować mi powietrza, widziałam tylko ciemno, czułam ogarniające mnie ciepło. A potem wszystko na nowo wróciło…On z tymi swoimi oczami, Max z dezorientowaną miną. Sznur, który powoli się rozluźniał i jego ramiona, już nie spięte tak jak wcześniej, przyjmujące mnie całym sobą.  
- Boże…Sue, co ja Ci zrobiłem, jak to się stało…  
Po policzkach spływały mu zimne łzy, rozbijając się o moje czoło.  
- Przecież… - powiedziałam łapiąc powietrze – Przecież miałeś mnie zabić…  
- Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego…  
Przyciskał mnie mocniej do siebie…kołysząc w rytm jego serca. Nie wiem, co właściwie się stało, co czułam. Myśle, że byłam szczęśliwa. Nagle jak moje szczęście przybyło, tak samo zniknęło. Odsunął mnie brutalnie od siebie, tak jak odsuwa się dziecko od matki. Zobaczyłam zdenerwowanego człowieka. W zasadzie ducha, który chyba krzyczał okropnie.  
- Nieeee – zdołałam tylko wyczytać – to nie mogło się stać. Głupia miłość nie może być silniejsza od żądzy zabijania.  
Jeżeli mi jej nie oddasz zostaniecie oboje w tym domu.  
Jack chyba nie wiedział, co się za bardzo dzieje, ale w odruchowo wziął mnie na ręce i kierował się do drzwi. Nagle drzwi się zamknęły, klucz w zamku przekręcił, a okna zatrzasnęły z hukiem. Zaświeciło się światło i spadłam z hukiem na podłogę, wprost z ramion mojego ukochanego.  
On leżał naprzeciw mnie, sparaliżowany bólem, z krwawiącą nogą, a nad nim Max z siekierą wymierzoną w samo jego serce.  
- Nie! – Wrzasnęłam a ich oczy zwrócone były teraz na mnie.  
To nic nie dało. Nie reagował na moje uderzenia, a myśl, że Jack już długo nie wytrzyma oporu, jaki stawiał 'duchowi' doprowadzała mnie do szału. Widocznie, nie mogąc znieść mojego nachalnego zachowania, Max postanowił się pozbyć najpierw mnie, a potem załatwić Jacka. Zmienił, więc obiekt ''swoich uczuć'' i łapiąc mnie za nogę skręcił ją tak, że przerywając moją skórę wystawała mi kość. Zawyłam z bólu a Hudson wstał jak oparzony, bijąc w niego, czym popadnie. Ogłuszony padł na podłogę. Dobiegliśmy do drzwi, a Jack biorąc zamach rozwalił je siekierą. Na zewnątrz czekali nasi przyjaciele. I Ona. Luiza.  
Podeszła do drzwi i zniknęła za nimi. Wszystko wkoło zawirowało i dom powrócił do tej samej postaci, co wcześniej. Z tymi samymi drzwiami, z oknami, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Jack podszedł do wejścia.  
Pociągnęłam go za rękę.  
- Daj spokój, lepiej stąd chodźmy.  
- Poczekaj, chcę coś sprawdzić.  
Weszliśmy do środka. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia szczęśliwej pary starców. Luizy i Maxa. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Może w końcu zaznał spokoju. Wyjeżdżając z miasteczka opierałam głowę o ramie mojego ukochanego, który wiózł mnie jeszcze do pobliskiego szpitala.  
Otrzymując pierwszą pomoc, do Sali zabiegowej wszedł lekko ranny policjant, chyba znajomy Jacka, bo uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
- Jak tam panie komendancie.? – Zapytał – Co zrobiliście w sprawie morderstwa Maxa Cuthley'a?  
- O czym pan mówi – zapytał zdziwiony komendant – Nie znam żadnego człowieka o takim nazwisku. Chyba się coś panu pomyliło.  
Wymieniliśmy znaczące spojrzenia. Będąc w drodze powrotnej do domu, nie chciałam się obracać za siebie. Przeszłość była za nami….

***

Stałam na podeście wpatrzona w swoje lustrzane odbicie. To nie możliwe, że byłam tą samą kobietą, co pół roku temu. Po doświadczeniach minionego okresu, tamtych chwil strachu, grozy, może inaczej zaczęłam patrzeć na życie, a już na pewno na miłość. Długie, kręcone blond loki lekko opadały na moje nagie ramiona. Lekko łaskotały, ale doświadczenie to było niczym, w porównaniu z dziwnym uczuciem, które robiło z moim żołądkiem dosłownie to, co chciało. Bałam się, bo za godzinę moje życie miało zmienić się diametralnie. Zeskoczyłam ze schodka podchodząc do pudła stojącego w rogu pokoju. Podniosłam wieczko, białego, ozdobionego śliczną wstążką pudełka. W środku było sto róż. Też białych i mała karteczka, w wyżej już wymienionym kolorze. Otworzyłam zgrabnie zawinięty liścik.  
''Przyjmij moje gratulacje. Ralf".  
Był jedyną osobą, której nie chciałam wyrzucić z pamięci. Ku niezadowoleniu mojego ukochanego, Ralf utrzymywał ze mną kontakty, wpadał spytać jak się czuję i często zostawał na kawie. Pokonałam go także siedem razy w twistera, z czego dwadzieścia cztery razy wygrał on. Ale lepszy rydz niż nic. Jack podziękował mu za otoczenie mnie opieką, przy czym grzecznie zaznaczył, że opieka taka wcale nie była potrzebna. Rozmyślania o tym, co było przerwała uśmiechnięta buzia mojej serdecznej przyjaciółki.  
Lucy promieniała z radości, głaszcząc się czasami (już bardziej z przyzwyczajenia) po lekko zaokrąglonym brzuszku. Nosiła w sobie dziecko Myles'a. Do twarzy było jej z tym szczęściem, a Myle's chodził dumny jak paw. Uścisnęła mnie gorąco i zapytała:  
- Gotowa?  
- Gotowa – odpowiedziałam, nie będąc wcale tego taka pewna. Lucy zamrugała szybko kilka razy powiekami.  
-Co Ty robisz? – Zapytałam z zaciekawieniem.  
- To taki mój sposób – odpowiedziała z powagą. – To taki sposób na zapamiętanie pięknych chwil w życiu.  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i znalazł się przy mnie mój ojciec.  
- Tylko spokojnie córeczko – pocałował mnie w czoło – jakbyś uciekała, powiedz wcześniej, żeby kawior się nie zmarnował.  
- Oj tato… - popatrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem – Wyślę Ci smsa.  
Mrugnął do mnie i chwilę potem złapał mnie za rękę. Znów poczułam ten dziwny paraliż nóg. Całkowicie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Jednak przy swoim boku miałam ojca. Uśmiechał się teraz do mnie zapewne słysząc pierwsze dźwięki melodii. Sunęłam po ziemi powoli, noga za nogą, uważając, żeby białe koronki nie zaczepiły mi się o szpilkę. Stąpałam po białych różach wiodąc wzrokiem do jednego miejsca, gdzie stał on. Uśmiechał się lekko, bez żadnego udawania. Nie obchodziły mnie wszystkie oczy zwrócone na mnie, nie miało znaczenia 200 bliskich mojemu sercu ludzi. Teraz był tylko on. Mężczyzna mojego życia, mój przyszły mąż. Stanęliśmy obok siebie trzymając się za drżące z przejęcia ręce. 'Wyglądasz ślicznie' wyczytałam z jego ust.  
Jeszcze tylko rozglądnęłam się po Kościele, wszyscy przyjaciele, rodzina, mama zapłakana i tato trzymający komórkę w ręce, czekający zapewne na smsa. Pokiwałam przecząco głową, więc schował ją do kieszeni. I Ralf. Przy samym końcu trzymający za mnie kciuki. Potem pamiętam tylko słowa przysięgi, obrączkę wkładaną na mój palec i słodki smak jego ust….

- Chciałbym wznieść troast! – Powiedział Bobby wstając po raz dwudziesty drugi tego wieczora – Za państwa młodych, za ich przyjaciół i przyjaciół ich przyjaciół – gdzieniegdzie słyszałam chichoty, ci, którzy trzymali się jeszcze na nogach kołysali się w takt widocznie romantycznej ballady. – I za siebie! Cóż mogę jeszcze powiedzieć! Jestem poruszony do głębi serca waszą miłością – Jack złapał mnie za rękę i uśmiechnął się słodko. Mój mąż. Który ślubował mi dzisiaj miłość, na wieki – Oraz wystrojem sali. Jestem poruszony tym, że mogę być tu z wami, być waszym świadkiem i dzielić z wami te chwile. I chciałem dodać, że ładne balony. I girlandy też. Gdyby nie fakt, że Lucy rzuciła się na tort, też byłby dobry. Dziękuje.  
I Opadł z sił.  
- Dzięki Bobby. Jesteś super świadkiem. – Poklepał go po plecach Jack.  
Lucy siedziała zawstydzona, z głową spuszczoną w dół, a przy niej czuwał Myle's.  
- Przepraszam Was kochani – odpowiedziała ze skruchą. – Nie wiem, co mi się stało. Gdy zobaczyłam ten słodki lukier i perełki w środku…one po prostu mnie nawoływały, mówiły mi kółko ''zjedz nas, zjedz nas''.  
- Nic się nie stało – Pocałowałam ją w czoło. – Rozumiem Cię, w ciąży miewa się różne zachcianki.  
Gdy odchodziliśmy od nich tłumaczyła swojemu ukochanemu zawzięcie, jak biegają za nią ogórki kiszone i na siłę wpychają jej się w nocy do łóżka, a on z pokorą kiwał głową. Zastanawiałam się, czy w momencie, gdy również będę w ciąży będą za mną biegały ogórki, boczek, czy lody śmietankowe. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie.  
Tara próbowała ocknąć się Bobby' emu delikatne głaszcząc go po plecach, a w odpowiedzi dostała gorący pocałunek. Najwyraźniej nie było jej przykro z tego powodu. Tylko Di się gdzieś zapodział. Och nie. Już go widzę…Jest królem parkietu, tańcząc z moją australijską kuzynką. I Levi. Mój wierny piesek ubrany w dużą kokardę podkradający kiełbasę ze stołów i zanoszący ją pudlowi ciotki Valentyny.  
-Mogę panią prosić do tańca? – Zapytał mnie mój mężczyzna.  
Podałam mu delikatnie dłoń i chwilę potem obejmował mnie z całej siły, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Był zadowolony, bo uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.  
- Teraz już będzie tak zawsze. Tylko Ty i ja.  
W odpowiedzi pocałowałam go w usta. Nie chciałam, żeby ta chwila została przerwana, żeby mój anioł gdziekolwiek uleciał.  
- Zaraz wracam – wyszeptał i wypuścił mnie z swych ramion. Okręciłam się wkoło i zakręciło mi się w głowie. Na szczęście ktoś był blisko.  
- Można? – Zapytał brunet zachęcając mnie do tańca.  
- Ralf… - wyszeptałam oszołomiona.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego. Jeden taniec i już mnie nie ma.  
Nie przyjmuję sprzeciwu.  
Objął mnie w talii.  
- Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedział – Jack ma wielkie szczęście. Żałuje tylko, że ja Cię wypuściłem z mojego domu.  
Uśmiechnęłam się  
- Nie mogłeś mnie przecież zamknąć.  
- A dlaczego nie? – Odpowiedział – Mogłem Cię zatrzymać dla siebie.  
I przyłożył mi twarz do ucha. Czułam jego ciepło.  
-Co by Ci to dało? – Zapytałam.  
- No tak, zapomniałem – uderzył się w czoło – przecież to on jest dla Ciebie całym światem.  
- Tak. Jest dla mnie całym światem. A dlaczego pytasz?  
- Tak tylko. Jakbyś zmieniła zdanie wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Kocham Cię.  
Odszedł znikając w ciemności. Zostawił mnie mój przyjaciel.  
- Czego chciał? – Zapytał Jack z wyrzutem. – Zostawiam Cię na pięć minut Kochanie i już się zlatują.  
- Niczego. Złożył mi tylko życzenia.  
- Chodź – złapał mnie za rękę – Pójdziemy na spacer.  
Zaprowadził mnie nad rzekę, gdzie woda rozbijała się o malutkie kamienie. Pamiętałam to miejsce. Tutaj byliśmy na naszym pierwszym spacerze.  
- Kocham Cię Sue i zawsze będę Cię kochał. Twoja miłość jest jak Przebudzenie – wyszeptał ze łzami. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz ze mną szczęśliwa.  
- Ja też Cię kocham Jack. Na zawsze.  
I zaczęłam mrugać szybko powiekami,  
-Co robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
- To taki sposób. Sposób, aby zapamiętać jakąś cudowną chwilę…

KONIEC


End file.
